About a Girl
by friendslover99
Summary: Monica and Chandler adopt a little girl and face the challenges of parenthood. Takes place in 2003
1. Chapter 1

Monica and Chandler took a taxi to a orphanage in Bronx. It was a typical brick building with a porch and two green doors. Chandler looked at Monica who stared at the building. ''Are you ready for this?'' he asked her as he put his hand on her lap. ''Yeah'' she looked at him and nodded her head. When they walked in, a woman in her late forties walked up to them.'' Hi, I'm Mrs. Sanders'' she said as she shaked their hands,'' You must be the ones here to adopt Molly''. ''Yes'' said Monica. ''I'll get her'' Mrs. Sanders said as she walked over to the stairs.

After she called Molly downstairs, A small girl wearing a red sweaters made her way downstairs in her untied pink converse. She had pale skin, icey blue eyes, and raven black hair in two ponytails. Then, they heard something break from the other room. Before Molly was about to speak, spoke up. ''ugh, I'll be right back'' she said as she began to walk down the hallway, ''Jesus Christ, what the hell is going on in there!?''

''I can't tie my shoes'' said Molly.

''Here,let me help you'' Monica said when she bent down to tie her shoes.

''You're pretty''

''Thank you'' Monica smiled.

''Where do you live?''

''Greenwich Village'' said Chandler.

''Is that where the ball drops?''

''No,sweetie'' Monica chuckled,''It's a little far from there''

''What's it like?''

''It's nice actually'' Chandler looked at her stuffed Lilo and Stitch toys she had in her arm. ''What's that?''

''Lilo and Stitch''

''Have you seen the movie yet?''

''Yeah'' said Molly,'' I've seen it a million times. Do you have pets?''

''No'' said Monica, ''But our friend has a chicken and a duck''

''Cool'' Molly beamed.

''How old are you?''

''4'' Molly replied.

They start talking for a while until Mrs. Sanders came back from the other room. ''Ok,Molly, I need to see Mr. and Mrs. Bing in my office'' she said. '' Can they come tomarrow?'' asked Molly. ''Sure'' Mrs. Sanders replied. Molly smiled in excitement. When Monica and Chandler went into Mrs. Sanders' office, they sat and talked.

''So how are you liking her so far?'' asked Mrs. Sanders.

''Yeah,we were willing to adopt her'' said Chandler.

''Great,But there's something you should know'' Mrs. Sanders said.

''What?'' asked Monica.

''Molly's had a hard life. Her parents were killed in 9/11,her aunt raised her and she was an alcoholic and physically abusive. Are you sure you want to take her?''

Chandler looked at Monica and back to Mrs. Sanders. ''Yes'' he said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Monica and Chandler came to the orphanage, Molly sat waiting at the stairs with her My Little Pony backpack sitting next to her. ''You came You came!'' Molly cried as she ran to Monica's arms. ''Hey,pretty girl'' said Monica. '' Are you going to bring me home today?'' asked Molly. ''We sure are'' Monica replied. Loud yelling and chatting was heard in the other room where the children played. Mrs. Sanders came down the hallway.

''Sorry,I'm late'' she said,''Anyway, Molly's all set to leave. I hope she enjoys you guys''

''Thank you very much'' said Chandler as he picked up Molly.

When they left the orphanage, they took a taxi back to Greenwich Village to Central Perk.''Where are we going?'' asked Molly. ''Home,But first, we're going to stop for coffee'' said Chandler, ''there are people there we want you meet''

''Who?''

''Just friends of ours''

When Molly was introduced to the rest of the group, she warmed up to them. She mostly got along with Joey and they started talking for a while. ''Mrs. Sanders watches Days of Our Lives a lot'' Molly said, ''She lets me watch it with her''.

''Which episodes have you seen?'' asked Joey.

''When Hope lives''she replied.

''Wow. 'Kid knows her shows''

''Ok,I'm going to take your backpack back up to our apartment'' said Chandler.

''Careful,Lilo and Stitch and Maggie are in there'' said Molly

''Who's Maggie?'' asked Phoebe.

''My cow. I got it for my birthday'' Molly replied referring to her stuffed cow.

When they got to the apartment, Monica gave Molly a bubble bath and dressed her in her pajamas. During dinner, Monica made Molly macaroni since it was her favorite food.

Later that night, Molly fell asleep in Chandler's arms and he carried her to her room and tucks her into bed. Then, Monica and Chandler sat in the bedroom and talked. It was something that they didn't get to do since adopting Molly earlier that day.

''Do you think she'll like us?'' asked Monica.

''Of course'' said Chandler.

''It's just awful for what happened to her''

''I know, But she'll be able to get use to us''

The door creaked open and Molly slowly made her way to Monica and Chandler's bed. ''Mommy'' her voice sounded like as if she'd been crying.

''Sweetie, what's wrong?'' asked Monica.

''I woke up and you were gone'' she said as she buried her face in Monica's shoulder.

Chandler moved closer to Monica and Molly and wrapped his free arm around Molly and rubbed her back. ''It's alright sweetheart'' he said, ''we're right here''

Molly wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck and he put her in between him and Monica. He took in her bright blue eyes that stared up at him while she sucked her thumb.

''Goodnight,baby girl'' Chandler said as kissed Moly's forehead.

''Godnight,Daddy, I love you'' said Molly tiredly.

Monica smiled at this before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Monica walked out of her and Chandler's bedroom and saw Chandler making waffles while carrying Molly on his hip. ''Hey,Mon'' he said.

''Hey,honey'' Monica kissed Chandler and smoothed Molly's hair,'' and hello to you too, pretty girl''

''Mon, while you're at work, I'm going to be running some errands so I'm dropping Molly off at Joey's''

''Ok'' said Monica, '' Rachel's going to be there with Emma anyway''

Chandler puts Molly down and she sat on the couch and watched ''Little Bear''. After breakfast, Monica went to work and Chandler took Molly across the hall to Joey and Rachel's apartment. ''Thanks for watching her'' he told Joey.

''Sure thing'' said Joey, ''She likes it here,right?''

Molly nodded her head in agreement.

''Where's Rachel?'' asked Chandler''

''She's in her room changing Emma'' Joey replied.

''Ok,well, I have to go'' Chandler said before he was about to leave.

''No,don't go!'' Molly clinged to Chandler's leg.

''Molly,what is it?'' Chandler bent down to Molly's level.

''I don't want you to go''

''Molly, I'll be back in 6 minutes. It 's not that long''

''But if you leave,then the Two towers will crash again and you'll get hurt''

Molly was only two when her parents died, But she vividly remembered the day it happened.

''Oh,now I see'' Chandler said softly, '' Sweetie, I won't be far from home. I'm only just going around town''

''But what if it happens? Don't leave me'' Molly was on the verge of tears and wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck.

Chandler looked at Joey who was also heartbroken by this.

He picked her up and sat her on his lap on the barcalounger.

Tears made their way down Molly's cheeks. ''Sweetie,it's alright. Daddy's going to be fine'' Chandler said as he wiped the tears with his thumbs,''I promise, and I promise the twin towers won't crash again because nothing's going to prevent me from being with my little girl''

''And nothing's taking my daddy away'' said Molly.

Chandler smiled and kissed Molly on the forehead. ''Now, I have to go,ok?'' he said to Molly. She nodded her head slowly. Him and Molly gave each other a Eskimo kiss.

As he was about to leave, Joey picks up Molly who climbs into his arms and she waves to Chandler when he walks out the door.

''Are you ok,kiddo?'' Joey looked down at Molly and she nodded,''Hey, you want me to make you a sandwich and we can watch movies?''

''Yes'' Molly's eyes lit up.

* * *

Molly,Rachel, and Joey ate sandwiches while they watched movies, especially Disney being Molly's suggestion. She also played with Emma and her toys.

Then, her,Joey, and Rachel played hide and seek while Emma took a nap. They looked for Molly while she actually hid under the coffee table.

''Ready or not,here I come'' Joey started to look in the TV cabinet,''I'm getting warmer''. Molly crept from under the coffee table and jumped on Joey's back.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom. ''Found her'' said Joey with Molly clinging on his back.

''Wow, she's really smart for someone who knows the basics of hide and seek'' said Rachel.

Then, Chandler walks in the apartment with a bag. ''Daddy!'' Molly ran to Chandler's arms.

''Hey,gorgeous'' said Chandler.

''You didn't get hurt?''

''Nope. see? told you. Did you have fun?''

''Yeah, we had a lot of fun'' said Joey,'' We played hide and seek''

''I found uncle Joey!'' Molly added.

''Where was he?'' Chandler asked.

''Right there'' Molly pointed to where the TV cabinet was.

''We played it differently'' Joey said.

''Well,Mommy's going to be home from work in a minute so that means it's time for your bath'' Chandler told Molly.

''Ok'' said Molly, ''Bye uncle Joey,bye aunt Rachel''

''Bye,kiddo'' Joey said.

* * *

Chandler sat in the bathroom watching Molly make big splashes and playing with her toys in the bathtub. ''Why does Little Bear want to fly to the moon?'' she asked.

''Maybe because he never did it before'' Chandler replied.

''But he could've asked Tinkerbell'' said Molly,''Because he believes in flying and she can make him fly''

''Chandler,I'm home!'' Monica called out from the living room.

''I'm in here!'' Chandler called back. Monica peeked in the bathroom. ''Hi,mommy'' Molly said while playing with her toys.

''Hey,Molly''replied Monica, ''Looks like your having fun''

''Molly,me and mommy will be right back. We'll be right outside'' Chandler said to Molly before walking to the living room with Monica, ''So I went to Toys R Us and bought Molly this''

Chandler pulled out a stuffed white rabbit with a pink bow.

''Chandler, that's cute'' Monica beamed at the rabbit.

''I know,she'll love it'' replied Chandler,'' Also, I've made reservations for the restaurant you were talking about''

''Great'' she said, ''While we're there, I can drop Molly off at my parents' house. Since we got her, we haven't spent much time alone''

''Yeah,well, this is probably the point-outs in parenting'' he replied, ''But she seems to be occupied''

''We're great parents''

''That's because you made me one''

Monica smiled and kissed Chandler.

Molly sang loudly from the bathroom. ''I better get in there before the splashes get all over the floor'' Chandler went in the bathroom,''Alright, you big messmaker, time to get out''


	4. Chapter 4

Monica and Molly sang ''Yummy Yummy Yummy(I Got Love In My Tummy)'' while she made breakfast. When Chandler walked in, him and Monica were talking about their first time alone from Molly. ''It's going to be a little weird without her'' said Monica.

''I know,But she'll be fine'' Chandler said, ''Joey's watched her before''

''And how was that?''

''She seemed fine'' replied Chandler, ''You should've seen her when I left''

''What happened?''

''She got scared because she thought there was going to be another terrorist attack''

''Is she ok now?''

''Depends'' Chandler looks at Molly who was watching Looney Tunes. He walks over to the couch and sits next to her.

''Hey,Molly, do you want to go over Uncle Joey's for a while?''

''Yes'' said Molly.'' Where's mommy going?''

''Me and mommy will be here right across the hall''

''I wish I could go with you and mommy''

''Don't worry, after today, we're going to sit in here, make popcorn and watch movies''

''Can it be Disney?''

''Yes as long as it's not The Little Mermaid again''

''Aww!'' she playfully whined.

''We saw that a million times'' Monica stated.

* * *

''What are you and mommy doing?'' asked Molly as they walked up to Joey's apartment door. ''Mommy and me are having some private time to ourselves'' Chandler replied. ''What's private time?'' asked Molly.

''When we spend time alone''

''Oh'' Molly understood the meaning.

After Chandler dropped Molly off, Joey played with her in the apartment. They also played foosball even though Joey tried to go easy on the small player. Later, Joey lifted Molly into the air while he roamed around the apartment as if she were an airplane. They ended up in Joey's room and jumped on to the bed.

''I like playing with you,Uncle Joey'' said Molly.

''Hey, you're always welcome here'' Joey lightly grabbed Molly's nose and wiggled it.

'' Mommy and Daddy are spending time alone'' she asked.

''Well, you know your mommy and daddy love each other very much''

''I know'' Molly looked down at her lap, ''sometimes, I don't understand what's so private about it''

''Yeah. You know I helped them get married''

''Really?''

''Yeah'' he replied, ''and it was a nice wedding with all the music and then the por-um-pope''

''Pope?''

''Do you want spaghetti?'' Joey asked trying to change the conversation

''Ok'' Molly shrugged.

An hour later, Chandler came in the apartment and found Joey sleeping in the barcalounger with Molly snuggled in his right arm. He smiled at the godfather-goddaughter duo and decided to leave them alone. Chandler puts a blanket over them and Molly's stuffed rabbit in her arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I got kinda lazy with this so I apologize if it's a little lazy**

Monica came home from the grocery store with bags of snacks for movie night at the apartment. Chandler sat on the couch and tickled Molly. ''Daddy, stop!'' Molly laughed as she squirmed in Chandler's arms. Monica couldn't help, But laugh at the father-daughter duo. Molly's giggles filled the room. ''Are you two having fun?'' she asked.

''Yeah,we were just talking'' Chandler looked over his shoulder.

''No we were not!'' added Molly.

Chandler walked over to Monica walked in the kitchen. ''I'm getting off from work tomarrow since there's going to be a blizzard'' he told her.

''Great, now you can spend at home with me and Molly'' Monica said.

''Speaking of that, how was Molly's first day at Pre-K?'' Chandler asked.

''I went in with her, But she was ok'' she replied.

Chandler watched Molly draw pictures on the coffee table while watching ''Hey Arnold''. ''Do you ever think about adopting again?'' he asked.

''Not really'' she replied, ''What's wrong with Molly?''

''Nothing's wrong with her,it's just that I wanted to know if,you know, we ever think of having had a another little one running around''

''No.I think we're fine with just one, But maybe we can wait until a couple of more years,Then, we can try''

Molly walked over to them dragging her bunny in her hand. ''Are you gonna kiss?'' she asked. Chandler scooped his daughter in his arms.

''No'' Chandler replied,'' Promise me that you won't date ''

''Boys are icky'' Molly said.

Chandler chuckled and kissed Molly's cheek. ''I love you so much'' he said.

''I love you mostest, daddy'' she replied.

''Hey,what about me?'' asked Monica pretending to be jealous.

''That's ok,Mommy'' said Molly,'' I love you mostest, too''

* * *

After Monica made cookies, Ross,Phoebe,Joey,Emma, and Rachel came in and had dinner at the apartment. Ross,Joey, and Chandler sat on the couch and watched basketball. Ross was eating a cookie and Molly snatched it out of his hand. ''Uncle Ross, Mommy said no crummies on the couch'' Molly said sternly and walked away eating the cookie. Molly got use to Monica's obsession with cleanliness.

''Oh,god, Monica's turned our daughter into a clean freak'' said Chandler.

''I don't know. I think it's kinda cute'' added Rachel.

Monica joined them on the couch while Molly played with Emma near the window

''So how are you doing with her?'' asked Ross.

''She's great'' he exclaimed, ''She's smart, she can read, we even taught her how to tie her shoes''

''How did you teach her?'' Phoebe asked.

''I told her you make an X,go under the bridge, make a bunny, wrap up the bunny, and the bunny goes under the bridge''

''Nice''

Even though it has been 4 weeks since they had Molly, everyone fell in love with her. Molly loved everyone, including Emma who like a sister. From then on, Monica and Chandler knew that raising Molly would be a big step in parenthood.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know there's so many movie or product placement in this story (it's) because I have nostalgia writing in this era. **

**Happy 40th Anniversary Saturday Night Live!**

Everyone was getting ready to go to Barbados for Ross' lecture. Molly sat in the living room packing her backpack with her sand bucket and her shovel while Chandler finished packing his suitcase. She looked down at her Nike tennis shoes that were untied. She was about to call Chandler to help tie it for her, But she thought that she should at least try to tie them. Molly bent down and took two of the pink laces. She did in her mind one step at a time, _Make an X..go under the bridge..make a bunny..wrap up the bunny..and the bunny goes under the..bridge_

Then, she looked at tied shoestring on her strung and widened her eyes. She followed the same step with her right shoe and it was fairly tied. ''Daddy!'' she called out. ''What is it?''Chandler rushed into the living room.

''I tied my shoes!''

''Let me see them'' Chandler bent down and looked at her shoes, ''Oh my god, that's great! I'm so proud of you''

He took Molly's hand and called Monica as he walked into their room. ''Yeah?'' Monica turned to them from her suitcase. ''Molly tied her shoes'' he said.

''You did?'' Monica widened her eyes as she bent down to see Molly's tied shoes. She gave her a tight hug, ''You're getting to be a big girl''

'' I am a big girl'' replied Molly.

Monica,Chandler,Molly,Phoebe, and David drove in Phoebe's grandmother's taxi on the way to the airport. Molly sang loudly to ''Crazy in Love'' playing on the radio. ''She must really like music'' said Phoebe. ''Yeah, she likes singing'' Chandler said. ''I've never been to the beach before'' said Molly.

''Well, you'll really like it'' Chandler replied.

''Is it like where Lilo lives?'' she asked.

''No,honey, that's Hawaii. we're going to Bardados''

''Oh'' Molly fiddled with her bunny's floppy ears.

''Molly, do you want me to turn it up a little for you?'' Phoebe asked.

''uh-huh'' Molly nodded.

When they got to Barbados, they went to the hotel and met up with Rachel,Joey,Charlie, and Ross. ''Mommy's hair's frizzy'' Molly giggled at Monica's now frizzy hair.

''Well, that happens when it gets humid'' said Monica.

''That's why our honeymoon pictures look like me with Diana Ross'' Chandler joked.

''uncle Joey, guess what?'' Molly asked excitedly.

''What?'' he asked.

''I can tie my shoes'' she stepped her foot out to show him.

''Great!'' Joey looked down at it and ruffled the little girl's hair.

Later that afternoon, Monica asked Rachel to watch Molly while her and Chandler were at dinner. Molly was disappointed that it was raining outside, But before it rained, Chandler and Joey took her outside and she picked up seashells. Rachel didn't mind watching Molly because she was really talkative.

''I saw a sea turtle outside'' Molly said as she talked about her walk near the beach.

''Really?'' asked Rachel.

''Yeah. I wanted to keep her. I named her Shelly'' she replied, ''Are sea turtles really a hundred and 50 years old?''

Finding Nemo was Molly's favorite movie since Chandler took her to see it. ''I'm not sure'' Rachel replied, ''maybe you can ask uncle Ross''

''What's wrong?'' Molly asked Rachel.

''Molly, can I ask you something?'' she asked.

''Sure'' said Molly.

''I'm starting to think I'm have thing for uncle Joey'' she began, ''now, do you think it's wrong for me to have feelings for him?''

''I don't think so'' Molly replied.

''So you're saying I should tell him?'' asked Rachel.

''Yeah, if you talk about him so much''

Joey started walking down the hall. ''Here he comes, just don't say anything and ignore him'' Rachel whispered to Molly.

''Hey,Rach'' said Joey, ''What are you doing?''

''Ignoring you'' said Molly.

''Ok?'' Joey gave Rachel a confused look.

''You're one smart girl'' Rachel looked down at Molly, ''What am I doing? I'm starting to have feelings for him and here I am getting advice from a four-year-old''

''Don't worry, It will happen soon'' Molly said.

''How do you know that?''

''I just know'' she explained, ''You're his Princess Fiona''

''Oh,really?'' Rachel asked.

''Yeah, because her and Shrek did like each other, But they didn't want to say it''

* * *

''Princess Fiona,huh?'' Monica asked Rachel.

''Yeah, well, she put a good way of explaining it'' Rachel said.

''Rach, you're taking advice from a four-year-old'' said Chandler.

''I know, But I have no choice, but taking hers''

Ross came into the hotel room holding Molly's hand. She walked over to Monica and Chandler and sat on Chandler's lap. While they talked, Rachel walked over to Joey who stood by the door. ''Joey, can I ask you something?'' Rachel asked. ''Yeah,sure'' replied Joey.

''Are you ever condiering getting anywhere serious with Charlie?''

''Well,yeah'' he said, ''why are you asking that?''

''Princess Fiona'' Rachel blurted out.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a rainy night in New York. Molly couldn't stay asleep from the loud frightening claps of thunder coming from outside. She watched from under her sheets clutching to her bunny while she watching the rain fall down the window. _I'm a big girl, I'm a big girl _Molly chanted to herself in her mind. Then, a loud thunder clashed. She hopped out of her bed and dashed out of her room. ''Mommy,Daddy!'' she cried as she ran to Monica and Chandler who sat on the couch. Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe also sat with them in the living room. She climbed on to Chandler's lap and buried her face in in the crook in his neck. ''Well, at least we know who's awake'' said Monica. ''What's wrong Molly, is the thunder keeping you awake?'' asked Chandler as he tucked a strain of Molly's hair in her ear. ''uh-huh'' Molly nodded.

''Do you want to stay in here with us?'' Monica asked.

''Yes'' Molly replied.

Molly rested her head on Chandler's chest and he lightly stroked her hair. ''I didn't know she could be that scared of thunderstorms'' said Monica. ''Neither did I'' replied Chandler. Molly would run to and find comfort in her parents whenever she was scared or sense something scary is going to happen. ''Brianna told me that her uncle was struck by lightning'' said Molly, ''and he went in a coma''.

''Well,that can happen'' added Joey.

''Not helping, Joe'' said Chandler.

''I'm scared'' she said.

''I know,sweetie'' Chandler rubbed her back.

''But I'm a big girl and big girls don't get scared'' exclaimed Molly.

''Molly, everyone gets scared'' explained Monica, ''Uncle Ross is scared of spiders''

''_Was _scared of spiders'' Ross corrected her.

''Whenever there's a spider, you jump on the chair''

Molly giggled. ''I'm thirsty'' she said.

''What would you want?'' asked Chandler

''Chocolate milk, please'' Molly said politely.

''Sure thing, kiddo'' Chandler tousled her hair and went to the kitchen.

''Uncle Joey calls me that''

Joey eyed at Chandler and folded his arms in agreement for taking his nickname for Molly. ''I know'' he rolled his eyes and got the chocolate syrup from the refrigerator. Molly walked over to Ross who was reading a National Geography magazine that had a page on dinosaurs and peaked over at the pictures. ''That's a triceratops and that's a brontosaurus'' she pointed to the pictures. ''uh-huh'' he agreed with her,'' I didn't know you know about dinosaurs''

''I learned it in school'' she said.

''Do you know what this is?'' Ross pointed to the raptor on the right page.

''A raptor'' she replied.

''Good job'' said Ross,'' Did you want to be a scientist when you grow up?''

''No,I want to be a singer'' said Molly.

An hour later, Molly fell asleep on the couch and Chandler put her back in her room. After he tucked her in, he noticed a light purple bruise on her arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please don't hate me while reading it! P.S.- don't mind the line bar because that was a mistake I made publishing it.**

* * *

Chandler came home from getting coffee from Central Perk and saw Molly on the couch drawing and Monica doing the dishes. ''Hey,honey'' Chandler kissed Monica on the cheek. ''Hey'' she replied, ''I went to the store and saw this cute apron for Molly''. She took out a pink apron that had 2 pockets with ribbons laced on them. ''That's nice'' he said smiling at the apron. He looked at Molly and remembered the purple bruise he saw on her arm last night. ''Monica, can I tell you something?'' Chandler asked. ''Sure'' said Monica,''what is it?''.

''Last night, while I was putting Molly to bed, I saw a bruise on her arm'' Chandler explained.

'' Are you sure you saw it?''

''Yes''

''But, I hardly even seen it. Where do you even think it came from?''

''I don't know'' Chandler replied, ''It could be a sign of cancer''

''No, that's impossible'' Monica denied. Nothing else scared her, But seeing her husband or her daughter really sick.

''I think we should just ask her''

''Ok'' Monica nodded. They walked over to the couch and sat next to Molly. ''Molly, can we talk for a second?'' Chandler asked and she agreed, ''I saw there's a bruise on your arm. Can me and mommy take a look at it?''

* * *

Molly showed them the bruise on her arm and Monica examined it in shock. ''Molly, do you know how this happened?'' Chandler asked, ''or can you tell us?''

Molly hesitated nervously. Monica wrapped her arm around Molly and rubbed her shoulder. ''Sweetie, you don't have to be scared'' said Monica, ''You know you can tell us anything''. Molly told them that her biological aunt once pushed her to a wall causing her to fall. She tightly hugged her bunny close to her at the memory. Chandler put her on his lap bringing her in his embrace. ''Does it still hurt?'' Chandler asked. Molly shook her head in response.

''Why didn't you tell us before?'' Monica asked.

''She said if I tell, she'll make it bigger''

''Baby,that's not going to happen,ok?'' Monica said. ''you know we would never do that to you''

''It's ok, Mommy. it doesn't hurt anymore'' Molly gave Monica a hug.

When they were in Joey's apartment, they told the rest about Molly's injury. ''Is she ok?'' asked Joey. ''Yeah, she said it didn't hurt'' said Chandler. ''Poor thing'' Monica said, ''She's probably traumatized by what happend''.

''Sweetie, she's fine'' Chandler assured her.

''I know'' she said, ''I just don't want to see her get hurt''

Molly was sitting by the TV playing with Emma and she ran over to Rachel.

''Aunt Rachel, Emma took my doll'' Molly told her.

''Honey, she's a baby'' Rachel replied, ''Just let her play with it''

''But what if she breaks it?'' Molly asked.

''I'm sure she's not going to break it'' Monica added.

''Well, I'll let her play with it'' she replied,''I just didn't want her to get baby drool on her dress''

As she walked back to Emma, Chandler and Monica watched her continue to play with her cousin.

''She's going to make a good big sister, isn't she?'' asked Chandler.

''Yep'' Monica replied.


	9. Chapter 9

One night, after Monica turned off the lights in the kitchen, she started to walk to her and Chandler's bedroom until she heard Chandler singing in Molly's bedroom. She looked from the doorway and saw Chandler sitting beside Molly who is tucked in bed and singing to her.

He sang:

_I got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_And when it's cold outside, I get the month of May_

_I guess you say what can make me feel this way_

_My Girl_

_Talking about My Girl_

After Molly fell asleep, Monica walked into her room and sat on Molly's bed. ''Hey'' Chandler looked up at her.

'' Hey'' Monica replied, ''Chandler, if we do adopt another kid, do you think Molly would be ok with it being around the house?''

''I'm pretty sure she could handle it'' said Chandler, ''besides she's already getting along with Emma''

''I think it would be nice if Molly had a sibling'' Monica exclaimed, ''So they could play together and hearing them run around the apartment''

''Yeah'' Chandler said as he looked down at Molly, ''Let's just hope we're not going adopting quinteplets''

Monica chuckled. She stroked Molly's hair and kissed her head.

Since Joey and Rachel started dating, Molly took an understanding in ''private time'' when they spent time in their apartment. Phoebe and Mike were asked to watch her for the day so they took her out to Central Park and out to lunch. When they went to Phoebe and Mike's apartment, they played Monopoly, But they decided to let Molly win since she was younger. Molly admired Phoebe's quirkiness and loved listening to her sing and play her guitar. She also would often tell Mike jokes that Chandler told her, But some jokes Monica wasn't pleased with her telling(some of them were weird or unnecessary). Monica came and picked her up afterwards and Molly asked for her to come over to Phoebe's apartment often.

Later, Molly searched in her room for her crayons for a picture she wanted to draw. She went in the kitchen and asked Monica has she seen the crayons. ''Honey, I think they're at Joey's'' Monica said, ''But you can run over really quick and check''. '' But what if they're busy?'' she asked. '' Then you can just knock'' replied Monica. Molly rushed over to the apartment and put her ear to the door. She heard nothing. She peaked her head inside to make sure Joey and Rachel weren't doing anything private. She saw Joey sit at the couch with an ice pack next to him. ''Hey, Molly'' Joey turned to Molly. ''Hi, uncle Joey'' Molly said as she took her crayons that sat on the counter. She looked at him for a second and could tell that something was wrong. She put her crayons on the island counter and walked over to Joey. ''What's wrong?'' she asked as she sat next to him on the couch.

''Ok, well, that thing with me and Rachel didn't really work out'' he explained, ''We both realized that it wasn't the right thing to move this forward. I don't what's wrong with me. I don't know why do I always end up dating the wrong women. I mean I have dated lots of girls and Rachel's the first one I had feelings for, But she belongs to someone else. I don't even know if I'll ever find the right one''

Molly sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. ''It's ok'' Molly said, ''You will''. ''Thanks, sweetie'' Joey smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Molly's sweetness never failed to melt Joey's heart.

**A/N: Sorry this is short, I wrote this at midnight and I'm really tired.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is pro**

Chandler and Monica finally decided to have another child and months later, found an surrogate to have their baby. When they explained it to Molly, she was really excited.

Molly's school called Monica during work to have a short meeting at Molly's school. She was a little worried that Molly might've gotten in trouble. It concerned her since she was well-behaved. After work, she drove to the school and walked towards Molly's classroom. Before she walked into the classroom, she looked at the hand-drawn fish that were inspired by the book ''Rainbow Fish'' hang on the hallway wall. She saw Molly's pink and blue fish under a blue tag that had ''Molly Bing'' in a curly font on it. When cam went in the classroom, she saw Molly sitting at her desk while her teacher was sitting at her desk. ''Hi, mommy'' Molly walked over to hug Monica. ''Hey, pretty girl'' Monica picked her up to hug her. Monica noticed paint marking on her hands and arms.

''What happened to your arms?'' she asked.

''Art!'' Molly held her hands up.

''Mrs. Bing, can we have a talk?'' asked Molly's teacher.

''Sure'' Monica said after she put Molly down. While Molly sat at the bookshelf and read, Monica sat with the teacher at her teacher's desk.

''Today in class, Molly mentioned to us that she was going to be a big sister. We thought you were going to have a baby at first, But she told us it was someone else. Do you know what she's talking about?''

''Me and my husband are infertile so we hired a surrogate to have our baby'' Monica explained, ''That's also why we adopted Molly''

''Oh, now I understand'' the teacher said as she looked over at Molly, ''I think it's a good choice you two are making''

''Yeah. Molly's been excited about it this since we told her'' replied Monica.

''I see'' said the teacher, ''I hope you guys have a great weekend''

''Thank you'' Monica said before calling to Molly. Molly held her hand as the two left.

''Bye, Miss Perkins'' Molly called out.

At the apartment, Monica and Molly sat on the couch and watched TV. Molly curled up on Monica's lap. ''Sometimes I wish you were a baby'' Monica said to Molly. ''Why?'' asked Molly.

''So I can feed you can hold you in my arms like this'' she held her close.

''But I'm not a baby'' replied Molly.

''I know'' Monica sighed as she rested her head on Molly's.


	11. Chapter 11

All was quiet in the apartment on a late Saturday night. Monica slept comfortably with Chandler's arm wrapped around her. Laying close to each other was how they preferred their Saturdays. They heard Molly's voice call from the other room. ''Mommy!'' she called out. Monica, followed by Chandler, pulled herself from out of bed and walked into Molly's bedroom. ''Molly, what's the matter?'' Monica asked as she walked in. ''I had a bad dream'' Molly whimpered. Monica scooped Molly in her arms and held her close. ''Do you want to sleep with me and daddy?'' Monica asked soothingly. ''uh-huh'' Molly replied with her face still buried in Monica's shirt. When they went back to their bedroom, they got into bed and put Molly in between them. ''Feeling better, baby girl?'' Monica asked stroking Molly's cheek with her finger. Molly rubbed her eyes and nodded. ''Good. get some sleep'' Monica kissed Molly's forehead. ''Can you sing to me?'' Molly asked quietly. ''What do you think, Daddy?'' Monica looked at Chandler. ''Ok'' said Chandler. They started singing ''You are my Sunshine'' until Molly drifted to sleep.

The next day, after Monica got dressed, she walked out of the bedroom and saw Chandler on all fours with Molly sitting on his back. ''Molly, why are you treating your father like a horse?'' she chuckled. ''He is a horse'' replied Molly. ''This is pretty noticeable'' said Chandler. ''Well, can he have a talk with me for a second?'' Monica asked Molly. ''Ok'' Molly climbed off of Chandler's back and he walked towards Monica.

''So is Ross doing anything tonight?'' asked Chandler.

''No, so while we meet with Erica, I can drop Molly off at Ross' '' she said.

''Why not Joey's? she likes it there'' Chandler asked.

''She needs to hang out with her uncle more since Ross has been so busy focusing on Rachel and Emma''

''This is ridiculous. Why can't Rachel just move back in with Ross?''

''Because she's still isn't civil with him and it sure as hell won't work with Emma in the middle of all of this''

''I have a feeling this is going to affect Emma more than us'' Monica stated.

''Me too'' Chandler said.

Molly walked up in between them. ''What are you talking about?'' she asked.

''Nothing'' Chandler bent down to Molly's level, ''you're going to be going over uncle Ross' for a while. Promise you'll be good?''

''Yes, daddy, I'll be good'' Molly replied.

''That's my girl'' Chandler said.

* * *

While Molly was at Ross' apartment, she played hide-and-seek with him and played with his toy mammoth. Ross sat on his couch reading while Molly played with the toy mammoth on the coffee table.''So you like going over to uncle Joey's, huh?'' Ross asked Molly.

''Yeah. I like aunt Rachel'' she said,''She talks about you''

''Oh, does she?'' Ross asked.

''uh-huh'' Molly replied, ''She would sometimes say how funny you are''

'' 's new'' he said.

**A/N: The second half of this chapter is coming up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: If you were curious or wondering, This is kinda half of the previous chapter**

''I like playing with Emma'' said Molly, ''I hope I have a baby sister like her''

''Well, you never know,right?'' Ross asked.

''Yep'' Molly nodded,''Ms. Sanders told me that God can act in different ways. I think that's he chose how mommy and daddy adopted me and Erica to have the baby''

''Uncle, Ross, why do T-Rexes have small arms?" she asked.

''Well,Molly, there are different reasons why their arms are small'' he said, ''They use them to clutch tightly to their prey or grab on to their females for mating''

''But hey won't be able to reach if they're so small'' she giggled. She played with the stuffed mammoth's trunk and looked up at Ross.

''Uncle Ross, why doesn't Aunt Rachel and Emma live here with you?'' she asked.

''It's because we're on a break''

''Did you make each other mad?''

To Molly, ''on a break'' meant taking time out or taking time to calm down.

''Yeah, big time''

''Maybe, if she's not still mad at you, you can talk to her and she'll listen''

''You know, you're smart for you're age'' Ross said.

''I'm almost five'' Molly replied, ''I'm supposed to know everything''

* * *

One night, everyone was over the apartment for movie night. They made popcorn and prepared snacks and drinks. Joey sat on the armchair,and Chandler,Monica, Molly, Phoebe,Ross, and Rachel sat on the couch. ''So which movie are we picking?'' Monica asked as she walked into the living room.

Monica looked at Molly's face stuffed with popcorn. ''Molly, you don't have to shove the whole thing in your face'' she said. A grin escaped from Molly's lips.

''How about Jurassic Park?'' asked Joey.

''Ok,then'' said Monica.

''Or we can watch Nemo'' Molly piped up.

''Molly, I don't think anyone else wants to watch it''

''I do!'' Phoebe held up her hand.

''Me too because when we went to see it, I went to bathroom and didn't get a chance to see the beginning'' said Joey.

''Ok, Finding Nemo it is'' Monica declared.

''Yay!'' Molly cheered.

As soon as it got to the opening scene, everyone sat in silence and Joey started crying. ''How could she(Molly) sit through this?'' Joey asked. Then, Molly rested her head on Chandler's chest and hugged her stuffed bunny. Chandler looked down at his quiet daughter and lightly played with her hair.


	13. Chapter 13

The day of Molly's 5th birthday came. Chandler walked into Molly's bedroom to wake her up. He looked at her as she layed in her bed in her Barbie pajamas and holding her stuffed cow Maggie. He knelt at her bed side. ''Molly'' He stroked her cheek with his thumb, '' Sweetie, wake up''. Her eyes slowly opened and met with Chandler's. ''Hi,daddy'' Molly said. ''Hey, baby girl'' Chandler replied. She reached her arms out and he picked her up. ''You know, today's a special day'' he said.

''Of course, today's my birthday'' Molly replied.

''Are you sure you're getting older?'' Chandler joked, ''Do you want me to buy you a cane?''

''Daddy, I'm only 5!'' Molly laughed.

''Ok, what would the birthday girl like for her breakfast?'' asked Chandler.

''Waffles with extra strawberries'' Molly said,

''Got it''

While he made waffles, Monica came out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. ''Hey, sweetie'' Chandler said to Monica. ''Hey'' she pecked him on the lips. ''Hi, mommy'' said Molly. ''Happy birthday, pretty girl'' Monica bent down and kissed Molly's temple, ''Ready for your big party?''

''Yep!''

''Good, you know why?''

''Mommy's a good hostess''

''That's my girl'' Monica ruffled Molly's hair and walked towards Chandler.

''She sure is you're daughter, isn't she?'' he said.

''It was like yesterday we adopted her from Bronx'' said Monica, ''I can't believe we've came this far becoming parents''

''Me either'' Chandler replied, ''But we did good. She's an amazing kid''

''I know'' she said, ''I'm glad we decided to start a family''

''Me too'' Chandler kissed her.

''Eww'' Molly stood in between them.

''What's wrong with me kissing daddy?'' asked Monica.

''It's gross''

''So you're saying you don't want me kissing mommy at all?'' Chandler asked as he picked up Molly.

'' But I want one too''

''Ok'' Monica said. Monica and Chandler both gave Molly a big kiss on both sides of her cheeks.

''Better?'' Chandler asked.

''Yes'' replied Molly.

After Monica brushed Molly's hair in her room, she helped her get dressed. Molly wore a pink calico sundress and pink Velcro strap sandals. Then, Monica looked down at lap trying to hold back tears. Knowing that time might fly fast for Molly to grow up made her nervous. Molly walked over to her mother and sat next to her. ''What's wrong?'' she asked.

''Nothing, sweetie'' Monica wiped a tear, ''It's just that I don't want for you to grow up too fast. I wish you can stay like this forever, But as you grow up, the next thing, you'll be in middle school and high school and then, college... I just don't want to lose my baby too fast''

Molly hugged Monica and looked up at her. It always broke her heart to see her parents cry. ''Mommy, don't cry'' she said, ''I'll always be you're baby''.

Monica put her on her lap and wrapped her arms around her small frame.

''Just promise me you stay here with us forever'' she said.

''I promise''said Molly, ''even when I'm a big girl?''

''Even when you're a big girl''

''I love you, Mommy''

''I love you too, sweetheart''

* * *

The apartment was filled with relatives,including the group,Jack and Judy, and little girls in Molly's age group. Mrs. Sanders also dropped by and gave Molly a present. She told them she was soon as Jack and Judy came, Monica told Joey to tell the kids to get ready for dinner. When Joey walked into Molly's room, Molly and her friends ran around her room.''Alright, kids, time for dinner'' he announced before the children walked out of the apartment.

''Cm'on, everyone out, that includes you, Chelsea'' He said to the little boy.

''Kelsey'' he corrected him.

''Whatever'' Joey replied.

When they walked out of Molly's room, Molly cheerfully ran to Judy and Jack. ''Grandma! Grandpa!'' she cried as she ran to Jack's arms. ''Wow, just look at how big you've gotten'' said Jack. ''Mommy took me to Claire's to get my ears pierced and I got a tiara'' said Molly.

''She finally got them pierced?'' Judy asked Monica.

''Well, of course, she had to get them pierced before she reaches her teens'' Monica said.

When it was time to sing ''Happy Birthday'', Molly blew out a number 5 candle on her round-shaped ice cream cake. ''Best birthday ever!'' she cried as she hugged Chandler's neck.


	14. Chapter 14

Molly's room was filled with presents including a pink bicycle that stood at the window in the living room. Early that morning, Molly and Joey were playing with her dolls while Monica was making breakfast. Rachel brought Molly the dolls with the toy car for her birthday. ''Come on, Ken, let's leave these two alone so we can go to Brittany's house and take the keys'' Molly made her Barbie doll talk and sat her doll in the pink toy car. ''Right behind you, Barbie'' Joey made the Ken doll talk and sit in the car with her before Molly made the car drive away. When Phoebe came in the apartment, she sat at the table with Molly and Joey. ''Ooh, you guys are playing Barbie'' Phoebe said. ''Mommy said it's too rainy outside to ride my bike'' said Molly. ''Oh. did you play with the doll house I made you yet?'' Phoebe asked. Phoebe made her a replica of the doll house she made that caught on fire.

''Yes, But my dolls don't fit it''

''Well, I have some old toys so we can use those''

''Ok''

Chandler came home from work and greeted everyone. ''Hi, daddy'' Molly said. ''Hey, sweetie. I see you like your new toys'' said Chandler.

''uh-huh. I'm going to take singing lessons soon'' she said enthusiastically.

''I signed her in with a singing instructor not far from us'' Monica explained.

''Well, that's good'' Chandler leaned and kissed Molly's forehead.

''You like singing?''

''Yeah'' Molly replied.

''Good. you know, when I preform at the coffee shop, she can preform with me'''

''I think that would be good'' Monica looked at Molly, ''Molly, would you like that?''

''Yes!'' she nodded.

At Central Perk, Phoebe and Molly did a duet of ''Smelly Cat''. After the performance, they sat down with the rest of the group. ''You were amazing'' Phoebe said to Molly. ''Can I do it again sometime?'' asked Molly. ''Sure'' replied Phoebe.

Molly turned to Joey who was eating a muffin. ''Can I share?'' she asked. ''Sure. Just take the half'' Joey split his muffin in half and gave it to Molly. Everyone else gave a surprised look. ''What?'' he asked. ''You just shared your food'' Chandler said. ''I know what you're thinking, But Molly's different'' Joey said, ''and besides she's a sweet kid, But this thing doesn't change with you guys''.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This only took me two days to finish. I was thinking of putting the song Jesse Spencer's ''Molly Smiles'' in a chapter, But I don't know how to add it.**

A week later, Molly had to get a hair cut for Picture Day at her school. Molly was a bit nervous because she didn't want to see her hair fall off while it gets cut. ''Sweetie, it's not that bad. It's just a haircut'' said Monica as they walked to the children's hair cuttery. ''What if they cut it all off?'' Molly asked. ''I'm sure that won't happen'' Chandler said, ''You didn't think we were going to have two bald kids, were you?''. Molly giggled and shook her head. ''Mommy, you said being scared was for pansies'' she turned to Monica. ''I did, didn't I?'' Monica asked, aware of Molly addressed her competitive comment, ''Well, not all people are pansies''.

''Ok'' Molly replied, ''Can I cover my eyes so don't have to see my hair fall off?''

''Sure''

When it was time for Molly's hair to be cut off, she covered her eyes as the barber trimmed it off. An hour later, Molly's hair, that once was down to her back, was now to her shoulders. On Picture Day, it was curled. When Molly came home, she went to Joey's apartment and sat on the barcalounger while watching ''Seasme Street''. She became intrigued by the Big Bird skit. ''You like Big Bird, huh?'' Joey asked. ''Yeah, he's my favorite'' she said.

''Are you excited for the baby?''

''uh-huh. I hope I get a baby sister''

''I always wanted them to have a boy so they can name it Joey''

''You can't make them name a baby after yourself''

''See, how it works, Molly, is that I already have seven sisters in my family so someone's going to have to carry on my legacy''

''Then, when I have a baby, can I name it Joey?''

''Sure. You know you're a really nice kid'' Joey said, ''I think that haircut looks cute''

''It looks kinda weird''

''No. I think it makes you look beautiful'' he smooths Molly's hair.

''Like a princess?''

''Like a beautiful princess''

As soon as Chandler came in the apartment, Molly quickly hid behind the other barcalounger. While Chandler and Joey were talking, Joey looked behind the barcalounger and Molly quickly moved her head back behind it. Chandler knew Molly was hiding behind the chair so he decided to play along. ''You know, Joey, I could've sworn I saw a little girl in this apartment and her name was Molly'' he said aloud, ''I wonder where could she be?''. He slowly walked to the barcalounger Molly was hiding behind. He moved quickly behind the chair and playfully lifted Molly in his arms who was laughing.''You found me, Daddy!'' she laughed. ''Yes,I did and it's time for you to get your PJs on'' he said.

''Ok" Molly replied.

''Did you have fun with uncle Joey?''

''Yeah'' she said, ''We watched Baywatch''

''Oh, did you?'' Chandler turned to Joey, ''She watched Baywatch with you?''

''Yeah, kids like watching hot chicks'' replied Joey.

''Well, I have to take Molly to get her ready for bed'' Chandler said as he left the apartment, ''Tell uncle Joey you'll see him tomarrow''

''See you tomarrow!'' she called out.

''Same to you, Mol'' Joey chuckled.

* * *

After Molly got into her pajamas, Monica came home from work and started cooking dinner. Chandler went to check on Molly to see if she had her pajamas on. When he walked in her room, she sat on her bed crying. She buried her knees that were curled up to her chest. Chandler sat beside her. ''Hey. what's wrong?'' he asked her softly. ''My real mommy and daddy are mad at me'' she sobbed. ''Why would you think that?'' asked Chandler. ''Because you and mommy adopted me'' she replied. Chandler put Molly on his lap and held her close.

''Molly, what's making you think that they would be mad at you getting adopted?''

''Before they died, I didn't say goodbye'' she buried her face in Chandler's shirt as she cried more.

''Molly, listen to me'' he tried to get Molly to look at him. She slowly looked up at him, ''Your birth parents probably loved you very much and I think they would've want someone else to take care of you and love you as much as they did. Don't think they're mad at you because they won't be. You have us''

''I love you, daddy'' Molly rested her head on his shoulder.

''I love you too, sweetheart'' said Chandler.

''Daddy, when the baby comes, will you still love me?''

''Of course'' Chandler replied, ''But we'll love you both''. Then he sang a song that he sings to Molly:

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very very extra ordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

Chandler waits until Molly sings the next part. _''Take my heart and please don't break it''_ she sang.

_Love is made for me and you_

''Can I have a puppy?'' Molly finally asked.

''That we'll talk about'' Chandler said.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is rather short. Also, I made a mini soundtrack for the story on my profile so if you want to listen to it, just go to my profile and it's there under ''About a Girl''. **

Molly came in Central Perk holding Chandler's hand and one hand holding a blue construction paper with other pieces of paper glued to it. ''Hi, sweetie, how was your day?'' Monica asked as Molly and Chandler sat with her,Ross, and Phoebe on the couch. ''Molly, do you want to show mommy your drawing?'' Chandler looked at Molly. She nodded her head. ''I made this in school'' Molly handed Monica the drawing. It had a paragraph written on a strip of lined paper and a drawing at the bottom. the drawing had eight stick figures in a brownish background and a orange couch. Monica read aloud:

_My family is special because_ _they help me, they're funny,take me to a lot of places, and we always go to Central Perk where they drink coffee._

_The person I admire the most is my uncle Joey because he plays with me and he cares about me, my mommy, and my daddy_

Joey gave Molly a hug and kissed the side of her head. ''Is this us?'' Chandler asked. ''Yeah'' Molly pointed out, ''That's Mommy, Daddy, me, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Ross, Emma, Ben, Uncle Joey, Aunt Phoebe, Gramma Judy, and Grampa Jack''. ''Great job, Molly'' said saw a blonde man on the left corner of the drawing.

''Is that Gunther?'' asked Monica.

''Yeah''

They saw two birds in the corner that almost looked like a chicken and a duck. ''Is that the chicken and the duck?'' asked Joey. ''Yes'' replied Molly.

''Why are the chicken and the duck in Central Perk?'' Phoebe asked.

''I didn't want them to be left out''

Monica later hung the picture on their refrigerator. It became a special picture that showed everyone together as a whole. Later that night, Chandler and Monica read her ''Are You My Mother?''. They sat on Molly's bed and she curled up in between them. She rested her head on Chandler's shoulder and kept her eyes on the pictures while listening to her father read. Chandler finally read:

_Just then, the mother bird came back to the tree. ''Do you know who I am?'' she said to her baby. ''Yes, I know who you are'' said the baby bird. ''You're not a kitten, You are not a hen, You are not a dog, You are not a cow. You are a boat, a plane, or a Snort. You are a bird, and you are my mother''_

After Chandler closed the book, Molly looked up at Monica. ''Mommy, why can't you have the baby?'' she asked. Monica looked at Chandler who gave her a look that meant they had no choice, But to tell her. ''Sweetie, the reason why Mommy can't having the baby is because I'm not able to make the baby get into my stomach'' she explained.

''Why?''

''Because the baby wasn't comfortable enough to be in mommy's stomach so what happened was that God chose Erica to carry it for us''

''And he chose you and daddy to adopt me?''

''Yes'' Monica smoothed Molly's short hair. Molly let out a yawn and rested her head on Chandler's shoulder again. ''Read it again, Daddy'' she said tiredly.

''No, I think it's time for you to go to bed'' Chandler replied laying Molly down.

''But I don't want to'' she pouted.

''I know,sweetie, But it's been a long day for us'' Chandler pulled the quilt over Molly, ''How about tomarrow night, I can read it to you again?''

Molly nodded her head quickly. ''Goodnight, babe'' Chandler kissed Molly's forehead. ''Goodnight, Daddy'' Molly said quietly as she started to drift to sleep.

After Monica and Chandler left Molly's bedroom, they climbed into bed with each other. They layed in bed in each other's arms. ''We're going to have great kids'' Monica said. ''I know we are'' Chandler replied.

**Book used: _Are You My Mother? _****by P.D. Eastman**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hugefriendsfan00-Have you read Chapter 15 and 16 because I want to make sure?**

**Happy Mother's Day,everyone!**

Everyone went to Central Park to take Molly to ride her bike. It was her first time riding a bike. ''Ok, Molly, are you ready?'' Chandler asked while he held on to Molly's right handle bar. ''Yes'' Molly replied, ''Are you going to let me go this time?''.

''Yes''

''Promise you'll come get me if I fall off?''

''I promise''

Molly started to ride her bike. Once Chandler let go of the bar handle, she continued riding along the path. ''Wow, she's doing it'' said Phoebe. ''Molly, be careful, sweetie!'' Chandler called out. ''She's really starting to grow up, isn't she?'' Monica turned to Chandler. ''Yeah, she is'' he said as he watched Molly. She pressed on the brakes and stopped at a tree. ''Daddy, I did it!'' she cried before everyone else walked over to her.

The next day, They had a Mother's Day dinner at Monica and Chandler's apartment. Molly obviously ate her favorite, macaroni and cheese. ''Molly, do you want to tell us what you got from Toys R Us?'' Monica asked. Joey took Molly to Toys R Us earlier that day. ''I got Polly Pocket and Uncle Joey got a Cabbage Patch doll'' Molly said before taking a bite of her macaroni. ''You did?'' Monica turned to Joey.

''Yeah'' he replied.

''What did you name it?'' Monica chuckled.

''Alicia May Emery, and I purchased her which means she mine'' Joey eyed Molly. She obediently nodded her head.

''Daddy, can I go to work with you someday?'' she asked.

''Sure, But on some days I might have meetings'' Chandler replied.

''Or what if I take her?'' asked Joey.

''That's sounds good'' said Chandler turning to Monica, waiting for her response.

''Yeah, it does'' she said, ''But just as long as your not using her to pick up chicks''

Joey hesitated for a minute realizing that they knew what he was (in a way) planning on doing. ''Well, that won't happen because me and Molly have each other's back'' he said, ''Anything that goes on is between us, right?''

Molly held her thumb up and nodded. ''Good'' Joey gave her a fist bump.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This only took me two days to finish. I was thinking of putting the song Jesse Spencer's ''Molly Smiles'' in a chapter, But I don't know how to add it.**

A week later, Molly had to get a hair cut for Picture Day at her school. Molly was a bit nervous because she didn't want to see her hair fall off while it gets cut. ''Sweetie, it's not that bad. It's just a haircut'' said Monica as they walked to the children's hair cuttery. ''What if they cut it all off?'' Molly asked. ''I'm sure that won't happen'' Chandler said, ''You didn't think we were going to have two bald kids, were you?''. Molly giggled and shook her head. ''Mommy, you said being scared was for pansies'' she turned to Monica. ''I did, didn't I?'' Monica asked, aware of Molly addressed her competitive comment, ''Well, not all people are pansies''.

''Ok'' Molly replied, ''Can I cover my eyes so don't have to see my hair fall off?''

''Sure''

When it was time for Molly's hair to be cut off, she covered her eyes as the barber trimmed it off. An hour later, Molly's hair, that once was down to her back, was now to her shoulders. On Picture Day, it was curled. When Molly came home, she went to Joey's apartment and sat on the barcalounger while watching ''Seasme Street''. She became intrigued by the Big Bird skit. ''You like Big Bird, huh?'' Joey asked. ''Yeah, he's my favorite'' she said.

''Are you excited for the baby?''

''uh-huh. I hope I get a baby sister''

''I always wanted them to have a boy so they can name it Joey''

''You can't make them name a baby after yourself''

''See, how it works, Molly, is that I already have seven sisters in my family so someone's going to have to carry on my legacy''

''Then, when I have a baby, can I name it Joey?''

''Sure. You know you're a really nice kid'' Joey said, ''I think that haircut looks cute''

''It looks kinda weird''

''No. I think it makes you look beautiful'' he smooths Molly's hair.

''Like a princess?''

''Like a beautiful princess''

As soon as Chandler came in the apartment, Molly quickly hid behind the other barcalounger. While Chandler and Joey were talking, Joey looked behind the barcalounger and Molly quickly moved her head back behind it. Chandler knew Molly was hiding behind the chair so he decided to play along. ''You know, Joey, I could've sworn I saw a little girl in this apartment and her name was Molly'' he said aloud, ''I wonder where could she be?''. He slowly walked to the barcalounger Molly was hiding behind. He moved quickly behind the chair and playfully lifted Molly in his arms who was laughing.''You found me, Daddy!'' she laughed. ''Yes,I did and it's time for you to get your PJs on'' he said.

''Ok" Molly replied.

''Did you have fun with uncle Joey?''

''Yeah'' she said, ''We watched Baywatch''

''Oh, did you?'' Chandler turned to Joey, ''She watched Baywatch with you?''

''Yeah, kids like watching hot chicks'' replied Joey.

''Well, I have to take Molly to get her ready for bed'' Chandler said as he left the apartment, ''Tell uncle Joey you'll see him tomarrow''

''See you tomarrow!'' she called out.

''Same to you, Mol'' Joey chuckled.

* * *

After Molly got into her pajamas, Monica came home from work and started cooking dinner. Chandler went to check on Molly to see if she had her pajamas on. When he walked in her room, she sat on her bed crying. She buried her knees that were curled up to her chest. Chandler sat beside her. ''Hey. what's wrong?'' he asked her softly. ''My real mommy and daddy are mad at me'' she sobbed. ''Why would you think that?'' asked Chandler. ''Because you and mommy adopted me'' she replied. Chandler put Molly on his lap and held her close.

''Molly, what's making you think that they would be mad at you getting adopted?''

''Before they died, I didn't say goodbye'' she buried her face in Chandler's shirt as she cried more.

''Molly, listen to me'' he tried to get Molly to look at him. She slowly looked up at him, ''Your birth parents probably loved you very much and I think they would've want someone else to take care of you and love you as much as they did. Don't think they're mad at you because they won't be. You have us''

''I love you, daddy'' Molly rested her head on his shoulder.

''I love you too, sweetheart'' said Chandler.

''Daddy, when the baby comes, will you still love me?''

''Of course'' Chandler replied, ''But we'll love you both''. Then he sang a song that he sings to Molly:

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very very extra ordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

Chandler waits until Molly sings the next part. _''Take my heart and please don't break it''_ she sang.

_Love is made for me and you_

''Can I have a puppy?'' Molly finally asked.

''That we'll talk about'' Chandler said.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is a LONG chapter and the longest I've published. Please review because I feel like I'm losing you guys.**

Early on a Thursday morning, Joey took Molly on set of ''Days of Our Lives'' and she watched him do his scenes. He introduced him to some of his co-stars, although they mistaken her for his daughter. After filming, they went out for pizza and back to the apartment. Later, Chandler came home from work and to the apartment. ''So how was bringing Molly on set?'' he asked. ''It was great'' replied Joey, ''But most people thought that I was Molly's father''. ''Well, did you tell them that you're not?'' Chandler asked. ''Yeah, But one chick tried to make a playdate with her and her son''.

''Actors can be dumb sometimes''

''Tell me about it''

''What are you talking about?'' Molly asked as she walked in between Joey and Chandler.

''Talking about how cute you are'' replied Chandler.

''No, you're not''

''Of course, we are'' Chandler put a strain of hair behind Molly's ear.

''Mommy said I'm beautiful'' Molly said, ''You tell her she's beautiful''

''Yes, because you two are both beautiful''

''Daddy, Mommy said she always wins in a relationship, But I don't think winning is important''

''Molly, when it comes to Mommy, no matter how much I lose, I secretly win''

''Oh'' Molly responded.

* * *

Chandler walked in the kitchen while Monica was making breakfast. After he greeted Monica, he noticed that Molly wasn't there. She was usually up early and played with her dolls while watching TV. ''Monica, do you think Molly's still in bed?'' Chandler asked her. ''Yeah'' replied Monica, ''She's usually awake at this time''. ''I'm going to go check'' he said. He walked into Molly's bedroom and found her in bed curled up under her quilt. ''Sweetie, why are you still in bed?'' Chandler asked. '' I don't feel well'' she replied, ''My tummy feels funny''. ''It does, doesn't it?'' he asked and she nodded. Chandler felt her forehead. ''You feel pretty hot'' he gave a worried look.

''No school?''

''No school''

''Can I have breakfis?''

''How about after I check your temperature, then I'll bring breakfast here?'' Chandler asked her. Molly gave a slow nod. ''Hang tight, babe, ok?'' Chandler kissed Molly's forehead and went to the bathroom to get a thermometer. ''What's going on?'' asked Monica. ''Molly's sick'' he replied, ''I felt her forehead and she was hot''

''Oh god, she must be coming down with a fever''

''Well, she said her stomach was feeling weird''

''What are we going to do?' I have to be at work and you have that meeting''

''How about I drop off the meeting and stay here to watch Molly?''

''That sounds good'' she said.

When Chandler checked her temperature, Molly was 98 degrees and she had stomach flu. She threw up 3 times in the bathroom and a small trash can was kept by her bed. Later, Monica went to work and Chandler had alone time while Molly took a nap. He read a book at the table until Molly slowly walked out of her bedroom. ''Molly, what are you doing out of bed?'' Chandler asked as he walked over to Molly and knelt down to her level. ''Where's Mommy?'' she asked.

''Sweetie, Mommy went to work'' he replied softly.

''But I want Mommy'' Molly was on the verge of tears as she lowered her head, clutching to her stomach. Chandler knew she'd be in pain. He scooped her up in his arms and rubbed her back in circles. ''It's ok, sweetie. Mommy will be back soon'' he soothed, ''Do you want to stay out here with Daddy?''. ''uh-huh'' Molly quietly replied.

Chandler put a pillow, Molly's stuffed rabbit, and a layer of blankets on the couch. He wrapped Molly in one of the blankets and held her in his arms while he sat on the couch watching TV. ''Daddy,don't leave me, ok?'' she asked cuddling into her father's embrace. ''I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart'' Chandler gave a small smile gently rubbing her arm with his thumb.

* * *

Molly laid on the couch watching TV, holding her bunny while Chandler made soup for her. Joey came in as soon as he went back to the couch to sit next to Molly. ''Hey, Monica told me what's been going on with Molly, is she ok?'' Joey asked as Chandler walked towards him. ''Yeah, she's fine'' said Chandler, ''She's been quiet all day''.

''Oh. I stopped by the gift shop and brought her this'' Joey showed him a stuffed lamb he brought her. ''Oh, she'll love that'' said Chandler. Joey walked to the couch and sat on the coffee table. ''Hey, kiddo'' Joey said gently, ''How are you feeling?''

''Ok''

''I brought you something'' Joey pulled out the lamb from his back and gave it to her.

''It feels soft'' Molly said as she felt the lamb's soft wool.

''Do you like it?''

She nodded and gave a small smile, ''Thank you, uncle Joey''

''You're welcome, sweetie'' he said.

Chandler walked into the living room with a bowl of soup. ''Molly, you're chicken noodle soup is ready'' he said, ''Just be careful because it's hot''. Molly sat up and started to eat her soup.

A few minutes later, Phoebe came in with a guitar. ''Hey, Molly'' she said as she walked to the couch, ''are you feeling better?''

''Sorta'' replied Molly.

''To make you feel better, I decided to play for you'' she said as she sat on the coffee table, ''Well, it's actually a song I wrote when I was sick, But you'll enjoy it''

She started to sing:

I'm lying in my bed with a chest cold

Just relaxing drinking tea that has been getting old

My throat is scratchy and my nose is runny

So I sat on the couch and watched more Bugs Bunny

Molly giggled. ''See? that just made you feel better'' Chandler said to Molly. ''Can you sing Smelly Cat?'' she cheerfully demanded. ''Sure, But this is the 12th time I'm singing this'' Phoebe said. Then, Ross walked in the apartment. ''Hey, How's Molly?'' Ross asked. ''She's doing fine'' Chandler replied, ''Where's Rachel?''. ''She said she'll be here in a minute, she just got off from work'' he said, ''I'm sure she's with Gavin''. Ross walked towards the couch and knelt to where Molly was lying. ''Hey Molly. You're still sick, huh?'' Ross asked softly. Molly nodded her head. ''I brought you this from the gift shop at the museum'' he started to pull out a red stuffed Stegosaurus cloth toy. ''Do you know what kind this is?'' he asked. Molly gave a puzzled look. ''Stekasaurus?'' she asked.

''Right'' Ross said, ''But it's Ste-_ga_-saurus

Soon, Monica came home from work. ''How come everyone is here?'' she asked. '''Cause we all came to check on Molly'' said Joey. ''Well, that's nice of you do that'' said Monica, ''How is she feeling?''. ''She seems to be getting better'' said Chandler. Monica held Molly in her arms and sat on the couch. ''I know it must've been hard taking care of her alone'' Monica said. ''Yeah, But she wasn't any trouble at all'' he said, ''We missed you today''

'' 'miss you too'' Monica smiled at Chandler.

Molly began to stir awake. ''Mommy?'' she opened her eyes to look up at Monica.

''Hi, pretty girl'' Monica looked down at her, ''I missed you today''

''I missed you too, momma'' she said.

''Do you want me to sing you to sleep?''

''Yes''

''Goodnight, baby girl. sweet dreams'' Chandler kissed Molly's head.

''Say goodnight to everyone'' Monica said to Molly. Molly gave a small wave to everyone else and there were a chorus of ''Goodnight Molly'' and ''Get well soon'' 's.

Later that night, Molly's temperature instantly went to normal.


	20. Chapter 20

Molly made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at the table and started to eat it. Her hands and face were covered jelly. When Chandler walked out of his and Monica's bedroom ,he noticed the mess the five-year-old made. ''Molly, did you make that by yourself?'' he asked as he walked towards her. Molly nodded her head while licking her fingers. ''Ok, next time, just ask us to make one for you'' Chandler said, ''Now, let's get you cleaned up, and we're not going to tell your mother about this''. Chandler led her to the sink and made her washed her hands before he wiped off the table. After she was done, she wiped her hands with a kitchen rag.

''Daddy, where's Tulsa?'' she asked Chandler. ''It's in Oklahoma, sweetie'' he replied. ''Is that where you'll be going soon?'' asked Molly. ''Yes'' Chandler said.

''I don't like it when you leave''

''I know'' Chandler knelt down to Molly's level, ''But I promise I'll be back before you know it''

''Promise?''

''I promise'' said Chandler. He picked Molly up and swayed her in the air before holding her in his arms. ''You're silly, daddy'' Molly giggled. ''I'm always silly, honey'' he said.

After Molly's bath, Monica wrapped Molly in her robe and stood at the mirror brushing her hair. ''How long will Daddy be in Tulsa?'' she asked. ''For a couple of days'' she said.

''When he comes back, can I draw him a picture?''

''Sure. I think it will be a great idea if you did''

''Yeah, and I want to make it pretty and put the Knicks on it''

Molly was a dedicated Knicks fan thanks to her father and godfather. Even though Molly wasn't ready to be away from her father, she already knew that she had to become a ''big kid''.

**A/N: There will only be a few chapters left before the year shifts to 2004 which is the last season, Butthis story will continue on.**


	21. Chapter 21

It was a Christmas Eve night. Chandler left for Tulsa a day before. Everyone sat in the apartment to hear from Chandler on the voice messenger. Molly waited for Santa to arrive. She wished on her list for her father to come home sooner. ''Do you think Santa will go to Tulsa where Daddy is?'' Molly asked Monica. ''Could be'' replied Monica. Monica respects her daughter's imagination to make sure and she has a good childhood and never feels her ideas are wrong. When they called Chandler on the voice messenger, Molly rushed to talk to her father. ''Hi, Daddy!'' she said cheerfully. ''Hey, sweetie. I miss you'' said Chandler. '' 'miss you too, daddy'' Molly replied.

''How's it going? Did Santa come yet?''

''No, But me and mommy made cookies and milk for him in case he comes''

''That sounds good.''

''Daddy, when are you coming home?''

''Soon,baby''

''Very soon?''

Being stuck in Tulsa, Chandler didn't only know that his wife wishes for him to be home, But he realizes how much his daughter needed him home. He decided it would be the time to quit his job so he came make it home. He couldn't break a promise to his little girl.

''How about this; as soon as you wake up the morning, I'll be there before you know it. I'll be home soon, sweetheart''

''Promise?''

''I promise''

''Bye, daddy. I love you''

'' 'Love you too, baby girl. Bye''

''I miss daddy'' Molly said sadly as she layed her head on Monica's chest. ''Don't worry, sweetie, he's coming home'' Monica rubbed her back, ''How about we do something fun until bedtime''. Then, Molly remembered what she wanted to do before Chandler left.

''I forgot to draw daddy's picture!'' she perked her head up.

''Molly, I don't think you'll be able to do it this late'' said Monica.

''I'm sure I can finish'' Molly replied, ''Uncle Joey, can you draw with me?''

''Sure'' Joey said.

''I'll do it too'' Phoebe said supportively.

They got white construction paper and Crayola markers from Molly's room. They helped her draw Chandler and Molly next to a Christmas tree with a Christmas angel on top of it. After they finished, Molly settled on to Joey's lap and rested her head on her shoulder as she tiredly waited for her father. Then, Chandler walked in the apartment.

''Daddy!'' Molly cried as she dashed into Chandler's arms. Chandler picked her up and hugged her. Everyone walked over to greet Chandler.

''I knew you'd be home'' she said.

'' 'Told you I'd be home'' Chandler smiled at her.

**A/N: This is the final chapter in 2003. The 2004 period will begin next week! How are you liking the story so far?**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Part II**

**2004**

Chandler woke up with a small hand on his face and remembered Molly crawled into bed with them that night. He carefully removed her hand from his face and got up from bed. It was now a year since they adopted Molly. Molly started to wake up and look up at Chandler. ''Hey'' Chandler said softly as he picked her up, ''Did you sleep well?''. She rubbed her eyes and nodded. ''Can I have pancakes?'' she asked. ''Sure'' Chandler replied. When they walked out of the bedroom, Chandler sat her on the couch and turned on TV for her before going to the kitchen to fix her pancakes. Then, Monica entered the kitchen. ''You're making pancakes?'' Monica asked. ''Well, it was Molly's suggestion'' he said. ''Even though Molly isn't biologically ours, I still feel as if she was'' she said.

''Me too'' replied Chandler, ''Monica, can I ask you something?''

''What is it?''

''With Erica being pregnant, does it make you upset that she's the one having our baby and not you?''

''Well, sometimes''

''You never really told me''

''I didn't want you to have to cancel the surrogacy''

''Mon, we're having this baby no matter what happens''

He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

''Just think, pretty soon, we'll be a family'' said Monica.

* * *

Phoebe got engaged to Mike around that month. Monica started planning the wedding and Molly was a flower girl. After Phoebe's bachelorette party, Monica,Rachel, Phoebe, and Molly went on a girl's day out to the mall. After they brought Molly shoes to wear for the wedding. They went home and had a mini spa. They had on face mask and washed their hair. Then, they did each other's nails and the girls sat on the couch and watched a movie. ''This is the best girl's day ever'' said Molly. ''You bet'' Monica said to her.

''Does this mean I can call him Uncle Mike now?''

''Yes'' Phoebe smiled at Molly.

''Let's watch The Little Mermaid!'' she said cheerfully.

''Ok'' Monica chuckled.


	23. Chapter 23

Weeks later came Phoebe and Mike's wedding. While Monica was busy getting the wedding together, Rachel helped Molly get ready for the wedding. After she helped her get dressed, she curled her hair in bouncy curls. ''Don't you think you'll look like a pretty flower girl?'' Rachel asked. ''Yep'' Molly replied, ''I don't wanna be a flower girl''.

''You don't?

''No,I wanna be a flower princess''

''Oh, a flower princess''

Rachel finished the last curl in Molly's hair. ''Ok, flower princess, there you go'' Rachel said. Molly twirled her index fingers around one of the curls.''I love it'' she smiled.

When she was dressed, she walked out of the apartment in the hallway with Rachel where they met with Monica,Chandler, and Ross. ''Did you lock up the apartment?'' Monica asked. ''Yes'' Rachel responded. ''Ok, so that means we're ready'' she said. ''You look beautiful, Miss Molly'' Chandler said to Molly. ''Thank you, daddy'' Molly said politely as she held Chandler's hand. ''Ok, so for now, I just need to make sure there's enough chairs for everyone outside'' said Monica. ''Mommy, can I bring my bunny with me?'' Molly asked. ''Yes, Molly, you can bring your bunny'' replied Monica.

After the wedding, everyone hung out in Central Perk. It was a little small for a wedding reception. They played music in the background until Enrique Inglesia's ''Hero'' played. Molly walked to Chandler who stood at the bar counter talking to Ross. ''Daddy, can you dance with me?'' she asked. ''I'm not sure,sweetie, you know daddy can't dance'' Chandler said. ''Pleease?'' she pleaded. Chandler knew he wasn't the best at dancing at wedding, But he reluctantly decided to for the sake of his daughter. ''Ok'' he finally said. They stood in the middle of the coffee shop and Chandler held Molly in his arms.

He slowly took steps in the melody of the song and kept his eyes fixated on Molly's. Molly rested her head on Chandler's shoulder. The rest of the group watched from the couch. Then, Chandler swayed to the song while holding Molly in his arms.

To Chandler,it felt like walking on air. He didn't want it to end, knowing that the person that taught him how to dance is his daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

Molly sat at a small table in her classroom with the rest of her classmates coloring in a page with markers. She lit up when she saw Chandler at the doorway talking with her teacher. "Molly, you're father's here to pick you up" the teacher called. After she grabbed her backpack from her cubby, she left the school and Chandler gave her a piggy back ride on the way to the apartment building. "You didn't expect me to pick you up, did you?'' Chandler asked. "No" Molly said. "

"You know, me and Mommy have some news we have to tell you" he said.

"Are you having another baby?"

"Not really"

When they got to the apartment, Monica and Chandler explained to Molly that they are moving to a neighborhood in Westchester. Molly was devastated by the news. Moving meant being away from Emma and Joey. "But I don't want to move" she said. "Honey, we have to move so we can make room for the baby" Monica explained.

"The baby can sleep in my room" said Molly, "It can sleep in my baby doll's crib"

"Molly, I don't think that would work for the baby" Chandler chuckled.

"Sweetie, it's going to be fine" said Monica, "Westchester isn't that far"

"No, It's not fair!" she yelled,"We were supposed to be a family!". She ran to her room and plopped on her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

A few minutes passed and Chandler went in her room to check on her. Molly was already sound asleep in the same position she was in. Parts of her messy raven black hair were in her face and she still had her blanket in her hand. He sat beside her and gently moved parts of her hair away from her face. Then, Molly's eyes slowly opened and looked up at Chandler. "Hey, baby girl" Chandler smiled. Chandler loved looking at Molly's big blue eyes. "Are you feeling better?'" he asked. Molly didn't answer and traced the patterns on the pillow. Chandler brought her on to his lap she laid her head on his chest. He leaned his head against the headboard while he rubbed Molly's back. "Daddy, are you and Mommy going to give me away?" Molly asked him. "No" Chandler sais softly, "What makes you think we would do that?"

"When my aunt gave me away, she moved away to Michigan"

"Sweetie, listen to me" Chandler made eye contact with his daughter, "I know you're sad about moving, But just because we're moving, doesn't mean we're falling apart as a family. Me and mommy love you very much and nothing's going to change our minds about giving you back".

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind"

"Or..?" Chandler grinned.

"Or forgotten!" Molly finished it.

Chandler held Molly close to him and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be ok, sweetheart" Chandler said, "I promise


	25. Chapter 25

The group decided to do something with Molly before her,Monica, and Chandler move the next week. They took her and Emma to Time Square and to the movies to see ''Shrek 2''. They also felt that it would be a way for Molly to not be upset about moving.

After they came home, They hung out in Monica and Chandler's apartment. Molly and Emma slept on the couch cuddled next to each other. Rachel and Monica looked at the sight of the two cousins. ''They look so cute'' Rachel beamed. ''Yeah. I know this is going to be hard for her'' said Monica. ''Didn't you guys talk to her about it?'' Rachel asked.

''Yeah, Chandler sat her down and talked about it to her'' she replied, ''we just don't want Molly to feel like she's being left out, you know, I don't want her to think that the group is tearing apart''.

''I'm sure she'll be able to understand'' said Rachel, ''She just needs to learn to except the change for us''

''You're right'' Monica sighed.

Later, Joey watched Molly while Chandler and Monica were with Erica. Molly was upset knowing that it would be her last week with Joey. She curled up on his lap and watched TV with him. ''I don't wanna move'' she said sadly. ''I feel ya'' he said, ''But we have to accept how things are''.

''daddy said I have to go to a new school. what if no one likes me''

''Of course they'll like you, you're a sweet girl'' Joey assured her, ''and if you don't have any friends, you can always count me as you friend,k?''

''Ok'' Molly replied. She hugged him and he hugged her back. ''Can you read me a story?'' she asked.

''Sure. which one?'' Joey asked. Molly walked into Joey's room and came back with the book ''One Fish, two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish''.

''This'' she held up the book.

''Ok'' he said. She crawled on to his lap and opened the book. ''Remember to do the voices like daddy does'' she said.

''Right'' Joey replied,'' Well, I'm an actor so I've done different kinds of voices''.

Molly rested her head on his chest as he started to read. ''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, and Blue Fish by Dr. Seuss'' Joey read.


	26. Chapter 26

Rachel soon announced that her and Emma will be moving to Paris for her new job opportunity. Molly, of course, didn't take the news too well and neither did Ross. On the day before she was leaving, everyone threw a going-away party. She said goodbye to each of everyone, But Molly refused to say goodbye. Before saying goodbye to Ross, Rachel sat on the couch next to Molly, who folded her arms with a pout on her face. ''Molly, are you going to say goodbye to me?'' Rachel gently asked her. Molly shook her head in response. ''Molly, honey, I know you don't like me and Emma leaving, But I have to take this job offer'' she explained. ''Emma can't stay either?'' Molly asked.

''No. Emma needs to be with her mommy''

''But she can live with uncle Ross''

''I know, sweetie, 'just that things are complicated right now, But I promise that I'll still be there for you. I'll come visit and I'll bring you back clothes''

''Will Emma come too?''

''Yes, and I'll bring Emma''

Rachel hugged Molly. ''Goodbye, Molly'' she said.

''Bye, Aunt Rachel'' replied Molly.

* * *

On the day of the move, Joey bought another chick and duck named Chick Jr. and Duck Jr. Molly spent the whole day playing with them and Joey and Phoebe while Chandler and Monica were in the hospital waiting for Erica to give birth. Ever since they left for the hospital, Molly was excitedly waiting for the arrival of her sister or brother. Joey brought pizza while they were in the apartment. Later, Monica and Chandler finally came with what revealed to be newborn twins named Jack and Erica. Molly really wanted to play with them, But she was always told to be careful when she held them.

Later that afternoon, She stood over Erica's crib and looked at her baby sister who stared blankly back at her. Molly put her bunny in front of face and moved closer to the crib. ''Hi, Erica'' she said in a low voice. Erica started to grin. ''Mommy, I made Erica laugh!'' Molly called out to Monica who was sitting at the table. ''That's great honey'' Monica said while she dialed the home phone, ''Just don't bother them''. Molly obeyed and sat to watch TV. Monica started talking on the phone with Ross while he and Phoebe were going after Rachel to the airport. After she hung up, Molly looked up at her mother. ''I miss Aunt Rachel'' she said.

'' She'll be back because you why?'' asked Monica.

''No'' Molly said.

''Uncle Ross is going to stop her from getting on the plane''

''Why?''

''Because he loves her very much and he doesn't want her to leave''

''Yay!'' Molly cheered, ''That means Aunt Rachel's Uncle Ross' Princess Fiona''

''uh-huh'' Monica replied, ''You are good at this, aren't you?''

''Of course'' Molly replied, ''Everyone has one''

When Chandler walked out of the bathroom, Molly ran towards him. ''Daddy, guess what?'' she asked enthusiastically.

''What is it, babe?'' he asked.

''I made Erica laugh''

''Great'' Chandler walked over to the two cribs and Molly followed.

''You know, when Emma was a baby, a thing I did to try to make her laugh was pretending I was walking down the stairs'' he explained, ''now, how I did that was by getting on the floor taking small steps down because they can't see you''.

After he demonstrated it to her, she tried it pretending she was walking down stairs. Molly loved learning her father's humor

* * *

Finally, it was almost time to leave. Molly walked to Joey's apartment while they were almost done packing. She knew it would be her last time seeing him. ''Hi, uncle Joey'' she said as she walked in. ''Hey, kiddo'' he replied, ''You guys are gonna leave soon, huh?''

Molly nodded slowly. ''Can I stay with you?'' she asked.

''No, you have to go with your mom and dad and the twins, remember?'' Joey said as he knelt down to her level.

Molly started to cry. She was frustrated with herself for not holding back her tears. Joey picked her up and sat her on his lap on the barcalounger.

''Molly, don't be sad,ok?'' Joey said softly, ''It's going to be ok''

''But I won't see you again'' Molly said.

''Sure you will'' Joey removed a strain of her hair from her face, ''I'll visit you like usual. me, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Ross, and Aunt Rachel''

''It won't be the same'' she lowered her head and looked at his shirt.

He stared into her big blue eyes that were filled with tears. It pained him to see Molly cry as much as it did seeing Rachel cry.

''Hey'' Joey tried throwing focus in her eyes to get her to look at him, ''It will, I promise''

He kissed her forehead and brushed a tear with his thumb.

''Are you going to forget me?'' she asked.

''No,no'' he made eye contact with her, ''Molly, you're the most amazing, most sweetest little girl I had met. you were like the kid I never had, we were like best buds,me and you. How am I ever going to forget that cute little smile of yours?''

He stroked her cheek with his index finger and she gave a small smile.''See, there it is'' he delightfully said.

''You just got to be brave for me,ok?''

Molly nodded her head. ''I want you to have this'' Molly took off her heart-shaped locket with a M on it and gave it to Joey.

''Molly, I-''

''Open it''

Joey opened it and it had the re-arranged engagement picture of Monica and Joey and Molly. ''Thanks, kiddo'' he smiled at the picture.

''I want you to have something'' Joey said before walking to his room. He came back with Hugsy in his hand and knelt down to Molly's level.

''Now, I want you to take good care of him. Whenever you miss me or get scared, he'll be right there to protect you and remind you that I'm always there with you''

Molly hugged Joey tightly and he did the same. ''I love you, Uncle Joey'' she said.

''I love you too, kiddo'' replied Joey. They hugged each other for 7 minutes.

''Let's get you back to your mommy and daddy, ok?'' he whispered to her. Molly nodded her head.

He picked up Molly a started to walk to Monica and Chandler's now-empty apartment. Molly didn't let go until they walked in. It was one of the most hardest goodbyes Joey has ever made, But he was grateful for the times he spent with Molly , including the last one


	27. Chapter 27

It was a week later after the move. Molly clinged to Hugsy and took him wherever she went. To her, Hugsy was a piece of Joey so she became attached to it. Chandler and Monica became concerned in the change in Molly's behavior.

Chandler came home and walked into the kitchen where Monica was. He was expecting Molly to rush to him and leap in to his arms or grab on to one of his legs, But that day was different. ''Hey, where are the twins?'' Chandler asked her. ''Upstairs sleeping'' Monica replied. ''How is she doing?'' he asked Monica. ''Not good'' said Monica, ''Her teacher called and said that she hasn't been interacting with the kids in her class''.

''I didn't know how hard moving in was going to be for her'' said Chandler.

''Chandler, I'm worried about her'' Monica said, ''She's been like this since we moved. I've never even seen her this depressed''

''It's ok, I'm going to go talk to her'' Chandler replied.

''Ok'' Monica agreed.

Chandler went upstairs to Molly's room and slowly opened the door that was cracked. ''Molly?'' he called out. There was no answer. When he walked in, he saw Molly layed in bed tightly holding Hugsy close to her. ''Hey, baby girl'' Chandler said softly as he sat next to her, ''How was your day?''. Molly shrugged. Chandler could see in her eyes that she was hurt. ''Come here, baby. sit here'' Chandler brought Molly on to his lap. She rested her head on Chandler's shoulder and held Hugsy close. ''I miss uncle Joey'' Molly spoke. ''I know, sweetie. I miss him too'' replied Chandler.

''Hugsy misses uncle Joey too'' Molly said.

''Oh, he does, doesn't he?'' he asked. Molly nodded her head.

''Molly, it's ok to miss him'' he explained, ''But I don't want you to be sad about it. Moving and going to a new school is tough, But I just need you to be brave. Can you be brave for me?''

''Yeah'' Molly nodded her head.

''Can you tell Hugsy to be brave?''

''Yes!''

''Good'' Chandler as he kissed Molly's head, ''It'll be ok, sweet pea. Feel better?''

''uh-huh'' she said.

''Ok'' he said. He tickled her stomach and she started to laugh. ''Molly, why are you laughing so hard?'' he playfully asked. ''I'm not!'' she laughed.

''You are''

''Daddy!''

''Ok, let's go check on your twins'' Chandler said. Chandler and Molly walked into Erica and Jack's room and looked through their cribs. When Chandler picked them up, Jack started to cry and he tried to shush him. ''Molly, do you mind getting the burping blanket?'' Chandler asked. ''Here you go'' Molly took the burping blanket off the crib and gave it to Chandler.

''How about this; To make you feel better, we can call uncle Joey and tell him to come over to visit'' he said.

''Yes!'' Molly replied cheerfully.

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews. Phoebe-Thank you for your reviews. (P.S.) I also like Finding Nemo and Joey and Rachel together.**

**Please review and tell me how you're liking the story so far**


	28. Author's Note

**A/N: To be honest, I thought this chapter sucked, But I tried the best I could. Enjoy!**

Chandler woke up to Jack'S crying which came from the baby nursery down the hallway. Changing the twins at night was a daunting chore for the two parents. He looked at Monica who was peacefully sleeping and decided to let her take a break from changing the twins. He wiped his face and got out of bed. When he walked into the twins' nursery, He lifted Jack out of his crib. ''There you go, bud. Let me get you cleaned up'' Chandler cooed as he placed him on the changing table. After he changed his diaper, he turned around and Molly standing at the door. ''Daddy?'' Molly asked quietly. ''What is it, sweetie?'' Chandler asked, still holding Jack.

''I can't sleep'' she said.

"You can't sleep?"

Molly shook her head.

''Ok, well, let's get you to bed'' Chandler said as he picked her up. He placed Jack in his crib and Molly peeked over it. ''Goodnight, Jack'' Molly said as she blew him a kiss. Chandler picked up Molly and they walked into Molly's bedroom. ''Why can't you sleep, babe?'' Chandler asked as he tucked her in.

''I think of things that make me sad'' she replied.

''Like what?''

''My real mommy and daddy'

Molly barely mentions her biological parents, But she still keeps them in memory. However, it was difficult for her to think of them without remembering their traumatic death on 9/11.

''You miss them a lot, don't you?'' Chandler asked sadly. Molly nodded her head. It was hard for Chandler to mention her birth parents because he can imagine how hard it is for children who lost their parents to the terrorist attack.

''You know, you're real mommy and daddy are in a special place and I think that they are watching over you right now''

''Because they want everyone to be happy?''

"Exactly"

"Daddy, do you think about your mom and dad?"

Molly knew her grandparents, But she had only seen them three times, one of them being the day after she was adopted. Chandler doesn't mention his parents often, But he reminds Molly about them for her sake.

"Sometimes, But not all the time"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't really have that good of a relationship with my parents" Chandler explained, "When I was a kid, my parents got a divorce and they use to be really busy so that's why me, grandma, and..grandpa are distant, But then, I met Uncle Ross, your mommy, and then your godparents and I started to consider them as my family"

"So just try to think of something that makes you happy like..Barbie dolls"

Molly shook her head. "Ok, well, what's your just favorite thing in the world besides that?" He asked.

"You" Molly smiled and kissed Molly's forehead."Thanks, sweet pea. Get some sleep" he whispered. Molly nodded her head as she drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

The next morning, Monica helped Molly get ready for school while Chandler watched the twins. Monica had a checklist for the food that Molly carries in her lunch. They talked while Molly sat at the table eating her breakfast and the twins were being fed."Do you think my parents should see Molly?" Chandler asked Monica. "Yeah, they haven't seen her in like a year" Monica replied.

"But I'm not so sure about it" said Chandler, "I mean I barely even see my parents. Whenever I try to get them to visit us, it's always between my mom's book-selling tour and my Dad's late night performances in Vegas"

"I think you should just call them and get them to come over" Monica said, "I know how difficult your relationship with them is, But just do it for Molly's sake"

"You're right"Chandler said.

While Chandler was at work, he sat through a discussion on advertising a Nerf water gun. Then, his phone vibrated in his pants pocket and he saw Monica's name on the Caller ID. He excused himself to answer it and talked outside of the discussion room. He noticed the frantic tone in Monica's voice. "Mon, what is it?" Chandler asked.

"It's Molly. Her teacher called and said the school bus got into a traffic accident and and other kids were seriously injured" Monica said frantically, "The ambulance is taking her to the hospital right now".


	29. Chapter 29

Monica stood in the middle of the living room feeding Erica while Jack was in his bassinet and Molly sat on the couch and watched TV. '' I don't know why the hell isn't Joey answering his phone'' Chandler said as he walked into the living room. He tried to call Joey for him to come over, But he hasn't been answering. ''He's probably filming Days of Our Lives'' Monica suggested. ''He's usually done filming at 12 and it's already the afternoon'' Chandler said. ''Uncle Joey isn't coming?'' Molly walked in between them. ''Yes, sweetie, he's coming'' Chandler replied. ''Molly, would you like to hold your brother while I burp Erica?'' Monica asked Molly. ''Ok'' said Molly.

After a few hours later, Joey and Phoebe came to the house. ''Uncle Joey!'' Molly yelled as she ran and jumped into Joey's arms. Joey hugged her back and kissed her head. ''Hey, man'' Chandler hugged him, ''Why haven't you respond to my calls? I've called you like 3 times''. ''After I came from work, I stopped by saw something that reminded me of Molly so I brought her this'' Joey pulled out a Cabbage Patch doll. Molly took the doll and looked at it in awe. ''You knew she likes Cabbage Patch dolls?'' Chandler asked. ''Yeah'' Joey replied. He bent down to Molly's level. ''See, Molly, I gave you this so you can have your own Cabbage Patch doll since I have my own'' he explained to her. ''Thank you, uncle Joey'' Molly hugged him once more.

Ross, Rachel, and Emma came later. During dinner, they ate meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy, and stringed beans. Molly shoved a piece of meatloaf in her mouth and gravy was covered around her mouth. ''Molly, what have I told you about shoving food in your mouth?'' Monica noticed her. Molly giggled and Chandler wiped her face with a napkin. ''Aunt Phoebe, is your name still Princess Consuela Bananahammock?'' Molly asked.

''No, sweetie, you can just call me Aunt Phoebe'' Phoebe replied.

''I want a fake name'' said Molly, ''I want to be Princess Ariel''.

''Ok, Princess Ariel'' Monica laughed.

After dinner, everyone sat in the living room and talked. Then, Phoebe played one of her songs on the guitar and everyone sang along. As she was playing another song that she recently wrote, Molly sat on Joey's lap and rested her head on his chest. She was happy that her family was together in one piece.

**A/N: Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

** hugefriendsfan00- Where are you? I haven't heard from you in a long time. Can you PLEASE let me know if you're still there or not?**

**Happy 4th of July,everyone!**

The 4th of July came along and a barbeque was held at Monica and Chandler's house. Joey lifted Molly in the air and roamed around the house like and airplane while Monica made salad in the kitchen. ''Prepare for landing!'' Joey called out as he placed Molly on the couch making airplane noises. ''Again!'' Molly demanded.''Not again because I'm getting tired'' Joey said. Chandler came downstairs. ''Hi, daddy'' Molly rushed to Chandler and clinged to his leg. ''Well, someone's energetic today'' Chandler said. Molly held to his leg as he walked to the kitchen. ''Me and Ross are going to light the grill'' he said. ''Good, and by the way, you have our daughter on your leg'' said Monica. ''Hey!'' Chandler looked down at Molly. Molly giggled.

''Molly, you know Phoebe's bringing are nieces and nephew'' Monica said, ''They're around the same age as you''

''What are they're names?'' Molly asked as soon as she got up.

''Frank Jr. Jr., Leslie, and Chandler''

''That's Daddy's name'' she giggled.

''Yep, and she's girl''

''Mommy, can I play in he sprinklers?''

''Yes, But you have to put on your bathing suit'' Monica turned to Rachel, ''Rachel, could you help Molly put on her bathing suit?''

''Sure'' Rachel said before leaving the kitchen with Molly.

Phoebe came with Leslie, Frank Jr. Jr., and Chandler and they played in the sprinklers with Molly,Ben, and Emma. The group sat and at the back porch and watched the children. Molly was soaked and grass was on her legs and feet. ''Can I sit with you?'' she asked. ''Yeah, But here, put on a towel, you're wet'' Monica said. She wrapped a towel around Molly. ''Why do you hang around us all the time? Don't you want to play with the rest of the kids'' she asked.

''Yeah,But I want to be with my mommy and daddy more''

'' Well,I can't argue with that''

Then, Molly heard a loud cracking noise and looked up at the sky. She saw bright colorful patterns exploding in the sky. ''Look, Fireworks!'' she called out. Everyone including the kids stood out on the deck at watched the fireworks. Chandler put Molly on his shoulders to get a better view. She was fascinated by the colorful fireworks that danced in the sky. It was a memorable 4th of July.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: To be honest, I thought this chapter sucked, But I tried the best I could. Enjoy!**

Chandler woke up to Jack'S crying which came from the baby nursery down the hallway. Changing the twins at night was a daunting chore for the two parents. He looked at Monica who was peacefully sleeping and decided to let her take a break from changing the twins. He wiped his face and got out of bed. When he walked into the twins' nursery, He lifted Jack out of his crib. ''There you go, bud. Let me get you cleaned up'' Chandler cooed as he placed him on the changing table. After he changed his diaper, he turned around and Molly standing at the door. ''Daddy?'' Molly asked quietly. ''What is it, sweetie?'' Chandler asked, still holding Jack.

''I can't sleep'' she said.

"You can't sleep?"

Molly shook her head.

''Ok, well, let's get you to bed'' Chandler said as he picked her up. He placed Jack in his crib and Molly peeked over it. ''Goodnight, Jack'' Molly said as she blew him a kiss. Chandler picked up Molly and they walked into Molly's bedroom. ''Why can't you sleep, babe?'' Chandler asked as he tucked her in.

''I think of things that make me sad'' she replied.

''Like what?''

''My real mommy and daddy'

Molly barely mentions her biological parents, But she still keeps them in memory. However, it was difficult for her to think of them without remembering their traumatic death on 9/11.

''You miss them a lot, don't you?'' Chandler asked sadly. Molly nodded her head. It was hard for Chandler to mention her birth parents because he can imagine how hard it is for children who lost their parents to the terrorist attack.

''You know, you're real mommy and daddy are in a special place and I think that they are watching over you right now''

''Because they want everyone to be happy?''

"Exactly"

"Daddy, do you think about your mom and dad?"

Molly knew her grandparents, But she had only seen them three times, one of them being the day after she was adopted. Chandler doesn't mention his parents often, But he reminds Molly about them for her sake.

"Sometimes, But not all the time"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't really have that good of a relationship with my parents" Chandler explained, "When I was a kid, my parents got a divorce and they use to be really busy so that's why me, grandma, and..grandpa are distant, But then, I met Uncle Ross, your mommy, and then your godparents and I started to consider them as my family"

"So just try to think of something that makes you happy like..Barbie dolls"

Molly shook her head. "Ok, well, what's your just favorite thing in the world besides that?" He asked.

"You" Molly said. Chandler smiled and kissed Molly's forehead."Thanks, sweet pea. Get some sleep" he whispered. Molly nodded her head as she drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

The next morning, Monica helped Molly get ready for school while Chandler watched the twins. Monica had a checklist for the food that Molly carries in her lunch. They talked while Molly sat at the table eating her breakfast and the twins were being fed."Do you think my parents should see Molly?" Chandler asked Monica. "Yeah, they haven't seen her in like a year" Monica replied.

"But I'm not so sure about it" said Chandler, "I mean I barely even see my parents. Whenever I try to get them to visit us, it's always between my mom's book-selling tour and my Dad's late night performances in Vegas"

"I think you should just call them and get them to come over" Monica said, "I know how difficult your relationship with them is, But just do it for Molly's sake"

"You're right"Chandler said.

While Chandler was at work, he sat through a discussion on advertising a Nerf water gun. Then, his phone vibrated in his pants pocket and saw Monica's name on the Caller ID. He excused himself to answer it and talked outside of the discussion room. He noticed the frantic tone in Monica's voice. "Mon, what is it?" Chandler asked.

"It's Molly. Her teacher called and said she fell off the playground and broke her arm" Monica said frantically, "The ambulance is taking her to the hospital right now".


	32. Chapter 32

After Chandler checked with the receptionist, he rushed through the hospital hallways until he found Monica sitting in the waiting room. ''I just took off of work'' Chandler said. ''They haven't said anything yet'' said Monica, ''What if it's serious''. ''It can't be, I mean her arm was probably the only thing she broke'' he replied. ''Molly Bing'' the nurse called as they approached them.

''You're daughter's fine'' the nurse explained, ''She did have a few bruises from her fall, But they were treated and the doctors X-rayed her arm. They just put a cast on her so you two are free to see her''

When Chandler and Monica entered her hospital room, they found her lying in her hospital bed. She had some bandages on left arm and a pink cast on the right arm. They couldn't help, But think of how peaceful she looked with her small frame under the pink hospital sheet. Chandler sat on the bed beside her and removed her sleek raven black hair from her face. ''Molly, wake up sweetheart. It's daddy'' Chandler whispered. Molly looked up at her adopted parents. ''daddy?'' Molly asked quietly. Chandler smiled as her big blue eyes gazed up at him. He was relieved his little girl was okay. ''Hey, sweet pea'' he replied before bringing Molly on to his lap. ''How's your arm?'' Monica asked. ''It hurts'' said Molly.

''Don't worry, sweetie. It's going to get better'' Chandler assured her.

''Daddy, I wanna go home. I'm scared'' Molly said as she laid her head on Chandler's shoulder. Monica moved closer to Chandler to console her daughter. It was a scary moment for the little girl. "Daddy?'' Molly looked up at Chandler.

''Yeah?'' he asked.

''Can you sing?''

Then, Chandler softly sang ''My Girl'' while he stroked her hair.

* * *

After they took Molly home from the hospital, everyone else came to the house to check on Molly. Eventually, they ended up signing her cast, even a pony that was drawn by Phoebe. Then, Molly's arm started to heal and so did her bruises.

On a Friday evening, Chandler came home and Molly quickly ran to him, and wrapped her arms around his leg. ''I see you're feeling better'' Chandler looked down at his daughter. Monica greeted him with a kiss while holding Erica and Jack. ''Remember, Ross,Rachel, and Emma are coming over'' she said. Ross and Rachel got engaged earlier that week. ''Is Ben coming too?'' Molly asked.

''Yes, sweetie. Ben too''

''And Chick Jr. and Duck Jr.?''

''Let's just say they'll be staying in the city''

''Because Mommy doesn't want feathers in the house'' Molly finished the sentence.

''Exactly'' Monica said as she smoothed the little girl's hair.

''She really is becoming more like you, isn't she?'' Chandler asked.

''Yep!'' Molly said proudly.

* * *

After Molly went to bed and the twins were put to sleep, Monica and Chandler got ready for bed. Monica sat on the bed while Chandler got out of the bathroom. ''It really has been a journey for us'' Monica said, ''Getting married, adopting Molly, adopting the twins, moving out of the city into a new house. We finally got what we wanted''. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and caressed his face, ''Thank you''. ''Thank _you_'' Chandler replied before he kissed her.

Later that night, they heard the door creak open and saw Molly's small figure standing at the door. ''Molly, what is it?'' Monica asked. ''I want to sleep in here with you'' she said. ''Sure. Come on in'' replied Monica. Molly climbed on the bed and laid in between Monica and Chandler. ''Are you going to promise me you'll stay our little girl?'' Chandler said.

''Yes,Daddy. I promise'' Molly replied.

Chandler smiled and kissed Molly's forehead. ''I love you, Molly'' he whispered.

''I love you mostest, Daddy'' she yawned as she drifted to sleep, ''I love you and Mommy mostest''.

_**Author's Note: Fun fact; In chapter 6, the reason behind the ''Princess Fiona'' dialogue was because when I listened to ''It Is You(I Have Loved) by Dana Glover from the Shrek soundtrack, It reminded me of Rachel and her feelings about Joey and/or Ross.**_

_**The final chapter will be up very soon. I can't believe it's been 31 chapters!**_


End file.
